


Waiting for You to Be Waiting Below

by myfirstplane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstplane/pseuds/myfirstplane
Summary: "One moment Korra was staring at a blinking and empty sky and the next she saw movement in the bush; emerald eyes glinting and moonlight bringing black hair to shine through a black night."
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Waiting for You to Be Waiting Below

The gate was solid and beautiful, black iron intricately woven together to frame the garden outside Korra's window. And Korra watched the gate, her eyes squinting through a blurry window. She waited there for a long time that night.

But not too long.

Never too long, when one moment Korra was staring at a blinking and empty sky and the next she saw movement in the bush; emerald eyes glinting and moonlight bringing black hair to shine through a black night.

 _Asami._ Korra caught the name on her tongue, softly. She felt herself smile.

Asami waited below for a moment, eyes finding the window. And then, looking up through eyelashes and a heavy hood, her eyes locked on Korra's, or Korra's eyes locked on hers. Asami's gaze was striking, piercing Korra's own eyes. And still, there was too much glass and distance between them.

Korra left the window, immediately missing the sight of Asami. She undid the latch on her door, black metal through black metal, and hurried down a spiralling staircase as her padding footsteps echoed off smooth walls.

As soon as she made it down to the garden she saw Asami again. She was swift, tossing her hood off as she moved through the flowers until she was close enough to touch.

"Asami," Korra breathed again.

Asami's fingers went to Korra's cheekbone, trailed down to her chin. She smiled. The garden was beautiful around them, the night air silent yet humming. It was a gentle night, just as gentle as Asami's touch. She tilted Korra's chin up, just slightly, and Korra watched her lashes lower as she leaned in.

Korra closed the gap, her own eyes closing. 

Asami smelled like the outdoors and tasted sweet. Her lips were soft, the crevice of her neck that Korra fell into cool and tantalizing. Both girls' hands were cupped around each others faces when they pulled away, electrified fingers grazing flushed cheeks. 

" _Korra_ ," Asami whispered. "Thankyou for waiting for me."

Korra exhaled, her whole body releasing. She touched her forehead to Asami's and kissed her nose, "Always."

Korra grinned, and Asami loved the way her white teeth glinted in the moonlight. 


End file.
